On The Border
For All Nails #178: On The Border by Mike Keating ---- :Fort Romanov, Alaska, Russian Empire :2 March 1898 General Mikhail Kornilov FN1 did not look like a happy man. "This operation of yours has apparently made the Mexicantsi mad, Major Federov," he observed from behind the desk in his office. Ivan Federov, standing at attention in front of the desk, was worried he had worsened a developing international argument. "Sir, at the time, we did seem to be within Russian territory. The map indicated we were a quarter mile north of the border. We could see one of their border patrols south of us. That was enough to display notice that we are serious about protecting Russian interests, so we headed back to the base." Kornilov was not impressed. "Did you look at the map yourself, Major?" "No, sir, I had Captain Gomez look up our location," Ivan replied, nodding his head toward his aide. Gomez stood at attention behind him and to his right. Kornilov's agitation shot up another notch. "So what you are saying, Ivan Pavlovich, is that rather than at least confirm what this boorets FN2 was telling you, you trusted him. You trusted his word you were within our lands, when you were two miles into Mexico! That patrol you saw was a search party for a missing child from a nearby farm! You never saw any border patrol because you had gone completely to one side of them! Now the Mexicans are protesting to St. Petersburg about repeated border violations. I'll admit that a couple of groups from Fort Mironov to the east of us also went too far south, but your conduct has helped to exacerbate this affair, Major." Gomez spoke softly to Federov, "If I may, sir?" Ivan nodded; he had heard Antonio's explanation and decided he'd probably have made the same error if he had looked at the map. Gomez stepped forward and saluted. "General, sir, we have both agreed that Hill 64, to our immediate west at the time, bears an uncanny resemblance to Hill 75, which really is a quarter mile inside the border." "Yes, sir," added Federov, "I did look at the map since our mistake came to light, and I do not think I would have spotted the error either." Kornilov now looked as though he was about to explode. "ENOUGH! Because your aide can't read a map, and you couldn't check it, AND by your admission it would not have done any good anyway, the Californians have increased the alerts on their state forces. Owned by Kramer, of course. How long before Kramer Associates gets Hermión mad at us enough to act? Marshal Tikhonov himself wants a copy of my report on the matter. Am I to tell him that I must apparently be on hand to check the work of all my officers in person? Go, Major, and take your illiterate brown aide with you. You'll be having no more marches outside the base for a while." Kornilov waved his hand, motioning them out of the office. The two of them walked out of the general's office and into the base's quad. Federov grimaced, and then looked uncomfortably at Gomez. "I'm sorry you had to be there for that." Antonio shrugged. "No worse than the same prejudices I've been getting for twenty years in the Russian Army. I consider myself a Russian more than a Mexican -- don't tell my parents that, please, sir. I've lived in Alaska since I was six. I even ''think ''in Russian half the time. So why doesn’t anyone but you accept me in these forces?" "Distrust of someone different, I suppose. The Army is so full of Russians that all of them have gotten to thinking they're entitled to be the only ones allowed in." Gomez sighed. "So what do I do? I've been wondering that for a long time and never got a good answer." Federov tried to put some cheer on the situation. "Do the best job you can. Prove yourself worthy of their trust. If we can do that enough, they'll forget about this sooner or later." "I hope so." Gomez sighed again. ---- Forward to FAN #179: One if by Land and Two if by Sea. Forward to 17 May 1898 (Great Northern War): Going to California. Return to For All Nails. Category: Great Northern War